A Broken Wish
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: Hooks past before peter pan is unknown. no one ever asked. peters future after hook, the lost boys, and Wendy is also unknown. He never thought about it. What if one person could reveal all those things just by showing up? Peter/OC. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**this is my third story! i 3 peter pan! i _so_ want that on a T- shirt. anyway, don't let me and my happiness make you turn away from the story since my characters are nothing like me, especially my OC in this story. to tell you the truth this story was inspired by jane's awesome combat hat. i let my mind drift off and this came out! ( don't read this part) enjoy my brain barf! ( i told you not to read it)**

**Disclaimer: don't sue me disney! if i owned it i would say so! it would be so _sad_ if i was sued by the place that dreams come true!**

* * *

I walk swiftly and silently through the thick undergrowth of the forest. My nose is filled with the smell of dirt and damp grass and my head is dizzy from anxiety. My heart hammers painfully in my chest as I push away a near by branch. Breathing heavily I look up at the moon. I silently thank it for lighting my way. Though, I thought looking around at the dark forest, it didn't help much. I hear the snap of a twig from somewhere in the vast distance that is the darkness. I swallow hard and quicken my pass. Slowly I break into a run, pushing away the large branches that threaten to stop me. A branch slaps hard against my hand and I can feel it starting to swell but I don't stop. I continue to run without looking back. The dizziness refuses to ease and I can feel the blood rushing in my head. I break though the trees breathing heavily and am horrified to see that I am in a large clearing. The moons light pools into the clearing making it look artificially beautiful. The grass is thick and damp and the light reflects of it making it almost look luminescent. Large patches of moss cover the ground making it slippery. Trees surround it creating a loose circle. I run to the other side of the circle placing my feet carefully around the moss. I run with all my might hoping for a chance to get out before whatever's chasing me gets in. However, as soon as I get to the trees a large man steps out.

The first thing I notice is that he has a large gun at his waist that looks like it has been through many battles. The second is that his hand is positioned ready on the handle. The last is that he is decked head to toe in green camouflage. That's all I needed. A soldier, I thought bitterly. With the wind rushing in my ears to match to the blood swirling angrily in my head, I couldn't think. Luckily I didn't have to as my body practically moved by it's self. My hand balled into a fist and before the man could attempt to defend himself my fist aligned with his nose. I heard a crack and winced. Before I could feel regret for my actions I felt a prickling on my neck. I turned sharply and stood face to face with my attacker. He didn't have a chance to pull the trigger on his gun as I quickly kicked it out of his hand. I kicked him in the stomach as well and as he bent down to clutch his gut I gave him another in the face. The man slowly fell to his knees but before I could attack him again yet another soldier came from the depths of the forest. He headed straight for me and I did the same. A second before we meet in the middle of the forest the man begins to pull out his gun. With one swift movement I grab the pistol and shove it into his gut. The man gasps in pain and almost directly after I feel the light prickle on my neck. Pulling the gun from the hands of the wounded soldier, I round in on the other swinging the gun in a large arch. It hit him in the face causing his whole body to jerk to the side. He fell to the ground and several other soldiers emerged from the forest. I readied myself for the coming brawl. From the dark depths of the forest I could hear a loud steady clap. I felt my whole body stiffen. The rushing in my head got louder as the clapping got closer. I swallowed hard and tried not to let my fear or my confusion show on my face.

"Bravo! A wonderful performance, indeed! At ease men!" all of the soldier's immediately stand straighter than straight. Even the men I had injured painfully got to their feet. I turn to see a large muscular man coming out of the trees. He has a camouflage suit like the others but has much more metals. The whole left side of his chest is filled with golden metals and colorful ribbons. A colonel. In other word the leader of my attackers. He should be considerably harder to defeat then those soldiers but I can take him. I swallowed hard and glared at the ridiculously large man. I never showed that I was intimidated. Ever.

"Young man you are utterly and completely extraordinary." The colonel said in a thick British accent. The confusion bubbled in my chest but my glare did not waver. I didn't know where this was going so I had to be prepared for anything.

"You are much more talented then my sorry excuses for a troop. Maybe I should replace them with you! It would surely be more rewarding." The man said this with venom practically oozing out of every word. I didn't think it was possible for those men to stand up straighter but they did. No one wanted to get the boot from the army which was understandable. The perks you got from being a soldier were amazing.

"Who knew such a skinny boy could fight like that!? Where do you hide all that skill kid?!" the colonel asked loudly. His laughter boomed through the mostly silent forest.

"Why do you look like that, kid?! You scared or something?! Johnson get a load of this! The kids giving me the death glare!" I merely raised an eyebrow at his laughter. Another man with many metals appeared out of the forest. He wasn't as muscular as the other and had clean shave rather than the stubble on his partner.

Johnson also raised an eyebrow in my direction and sized me up. It was obvious he was skeptical.

"Mason…you trying to tell me that this…this _child_ defeated the Andrew brothers, Evans, and Mayberry?" the man said looking me over once more. My glare was steady and unmoving. Who ever they were I didn't like them. Peters nodded eagerly and Johnson sighed an expression of reluctant defeat on his face.

"What's your name kid?" Johnson asked speaking directly to me for the first time. I glared at him for a few more seconds before answering. There was no harm in telling him my name. It wasn't my real name anyway.

"Alyxe." I said quickly. I didn't trust them ad just telling them my name left a biter taste on my tongue.

"Alyxe…" Johnson said impatiently gesturing for me to continue

"Just Alyxe." I said with a glare. My tone was razor sharp but unlike most people Johnson didn't flinch. He didn't even bat an eye.

"Well Alexander." I winced. That wasn't my name. Never was either. Johnson smiled at my annoyance. "How would you like to become apart of the army?"

That's when it all clicked in my head and I mentally slapped my self for taking a short cut through the forest in the first place. This was all some sort of sick initiation process. The army's cruel way of getting new recruits. What if had been killed? What if I didn't have 'all that skill'?

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" I said with a scowl. Johnson's smile widened revealing a big toothy grin.

"Smart kid." He snickered.

My scowl deepened as he slowly sunk back into the forest. Mason soon followed but not before giving me a mock salute and a triumphant grin. The other soldiers followed them looking pathetically like loyal puppies. I was soon going to have to be one of those puppies. I unclench my now sore jaw and sigh. If I knew this was going to happen I would much rather have stayed home. I would much rather swallow a bowl of nails before I join the army. I would much rather do _anything_ than join the army. I look around at the beautiful clearing and wonder how such a horrible thing can take here. With another sigh I start back home. First I walk slowly then I begin to run even faster then when I was being followed. Strong emotions always fueled my actions. I was angry, I hit harder. I was depressed I ran faster. I was happy I jumped _higher_. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran faster. Soon the rushing filled my mind and the air speeds pass me. My feet hardly touched the ground and my breathing became uneven. My eyes watered as the wind hit them directly and my vision blurred slightly. Through the blur I could see a tendril of hair at through the corner of my eye.

I came to a sharp stop skidding on the wet dirt and grass of the forest. I grabbed a near by tree to steady my self but ended up scrapping my hands on the bark. When I was balanced I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. The smell of blood filled my nostrils and I studied the palms of my hands. The scraps weren't that bad but the stung like hell. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell. I had always been sensitive to the smell of blood. Why, I don't know but I do know that it is extremely annoying to be on the verge of vomiting whenever you smell blood, especially when you've been around blood as much as I have. I drop my back pack top the ground and unzip it. I rummage around for a bit and feel the smooth plastic surface of my first aid kit. I pull it out and it opens with as soft click. I smile at the contents. Inside there is the usual first aid stuff like bandages, antiseptic, and a thermometer. However it also included a photograph of three children. There were three boys and one girl in the photograph, all looking relatively young. It was easy to see that they were siblings by the dark, black hair and bright blue eyes they all shared and it was even more obvious by how close they all looked. The girl was propped up on the younger looking boy's shoulders while the older two boys who were obviously twins both gave her a kiss on one of cheeks. The girl was laughing with her hands folded neatly on her brother's head. She looked no older than six and was clearly the youngest. They all looked to be having the time of their lives and extremely happy despite the fact that there wasn't a parent in sight. There were many other photos. The children at a park sitting in a line on a bench each with chocolate ice cream on their nose, the little girl and the youngest boy staring wide eyed at a massive aquarium their faces pressed to the glass, the little girl with both of the twins each of them wearing a pair of colorful oversized sunglasses, but they all had one thing in common despite the clearly different adventures. In every picture they all looked like they had never been happier. I carefully picked up another picture and smiled. It was the only picture the children were not smiling in. they were all sprawled across the floor in the heart of a room full of pillows sleeping peacefully. My eyes watered again so I quickly put the pictures away.

I took out the antiseptic a cleaned my cuts ignoring the stinging that came after. When my cuts were clean and bandaged I zipped up my backpack slipping it back on. I stood up and once again caught the sight of a strip of blonde hair. I tucked it back into my green camouflage cap and made sure no other pieces had escaped before I began to continue through the forest. I was surprised by how close I was to the end of the forest. It hardly took two minutes for me to walk to the edge and into the alley that lead to my home. I knew I was fast but I didn't think I was _that_ fast. This was verging on extraordinary. Have I gotten faster? I haven't been practicing. I wonder if-

My thoughts stopped short just as my body did. I heard something. I strained my ears to catch the faint sound. It sounded like…whooshing. As if something…

I looked up but it was too late. Before I could blink I was roughly grabbed by dirty hands and pulled up onto some sort of plane. I got a glimpse of the plane before I was shoved onto it and into a large scratchy sack. I noticed that it looked strangely like a boat, with sails and all. But boats didn't fly. They just _didn't_. Right?

* * *

sorry the paragraphs are all jumbled up i was too lazy to use proper paragraph format. anyway tell me if you enjoyed it or not, your reviews will help me make the decision to continue or not! so read and reveiw.

Apparently, i'm crazy, but don't you just love it?

press the button! you know you want to! you know i know you want to! you know i know you know you want to! so watcha waitin' for?!


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah, yeah i know what i said. however i this story demanded to be written so even though i still have zero reveiws i am updating it. the story wanted to be written so bad that i accidently wrote to much. so i split it up into two and this little bit is now chapter two! don't worry the next chapter is much longer and i still have to finish it. so honestly, i shouldnt be doing this right now but i'm doing it anyway! um, this chapter is in peters point of veiw and happens the night before Alyxe's kidnapping. this is based on the 2003 movie with Jeremy Sumpter not on the book or cartoon disney movies so the lost boys are in england with wendy and there is no jane yet. um this takes place about four months after the movie and peter still hasn't visited Wendy yet. you'll find out why in later chapters. peter lives with Tink only now since no boys have fallen out of their prams yet. i think thats it but knowing me i probably missed something. anyway enjoy this really really short chapter.**

* * *

_I open my eyes only to blink again when a drop of water falls in. shielding my eyes with my hand I look up into the sky. It is an angry shade of grey and only dim light escapes from it. Though I can see lightning I hear no thunder. I hear nothing, really. It seems as if everything is completely silent. Nothing moves. No one speaks. Everything just sits in a bone chilling silence. I stare confused at the dark clouds. This doesn't happen in Neverland. Maybe in Wendy's world, but not in Neverland. I continue to stare at the clouds for a moment. They swirl angrily taking different shapes and forms looking a lot like the smoke from the Indians fires. I stand there mesmerized but then I get the strange feeling that someone's watching me. I turn to see that my suspicions were right. In front of me there is a girl. She has long dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes are sad and my heart hurts for some reason. She looks incredibly sad and somehow I know this expression does not suit her. That she is better off smiling. My wish is granted and she does smile, however it is not what I wanted. He smile is as sad as her eyes and I can feel my own tears run down my cheeks. Why am I crying? I do not know this girl, so why does her sadness sadden me? This makes no sense. I watch as her tears mix with the water falling from the sky. She looks skyward letting the water fall on her face. She still has that sad smile and eyes to match. Slowly her feet disappear into rain and the rest of her body slowly follows. I shout something but I don't know what I'm shouting. My tears and the water come together as they fall down my face. I run toward her but am not fast enough. She says something but I can't hear it though I can see her lips move. By the time that I get to where she used to be she has already become one with what she calls rain. I fall to my knees to the dirt and curse her beloved rain. I still don't know why I do this. I don't know her. I have never known her!_

_**You will know her Peter.**_

I walk up with a start jumping up in my bed. Sitting up straight I look frantically around the room but it takes my eyes a minute to adjust. Finally I see that I am in my hut. Tink is sleeping soundly in her room and she gives off the only light in the dark hut. I swallow the lump forming in my throat with difficulty. My breathing slowly becomes even again and I wipe the tears from my cheeks. I hate that dream. I have had it every night for so long that I forgot when they started. For some strange reason I always wake up crying. What's even stranger is that every time I have that dream it ends with Wendy telling me I will know that weird girl. However I have had these dreams for a really long time now and I still haven't met this mysterious girl. I don't know why but that girl in that dream triggers some new emotions in me. Whenever I see her in that dream I want to protect her from that weird rain even though I know that I can't. Even though I know how the dream end every time I foolishly run try at what I will surely fail but at the same time I know that if I didn't try I would never forgive myself. I just wished they'd stop along with these strange emotions. Sighing I lay back down and stare blankly at the ceiling. I will not be able to fall asleep now and will have to fight Hook half asleep tomorrow. I can feel a small grin forming on my lips. I'll win anyway but still… it's rude to Hook if I don't kick his butt giving it my all. My smile slowly falls as I remember my dream. Though I couldn't see that girl's face I know I don't know her. So why does Wendy insist that I do? I close my eye with another sigh. I hate doing all this thinking every night. It makes my head hurt terribly. When was the last time I had a peaceful sleep? I run my finger through my hair absently. I really should cut it. If I don't Tink will and that will not be pretty. You don't mess with Tink when she's mad and she has been mad about my hair for a while and will definitely be angry while cutting it. I turn over in the bed and once again think of Wendy. I feel guilty dreaming of other girls when Wendy so generously gave me her first thimble. . I feel confusion bubbling in my chest along with a whole knew set of questions but my eyes became heavy. I'll ask those questions tomorrow after I defeat Hook… (I yawn loudly) or maybe tomorrow night. Yeah tomorrow night sounds good. Once again I wish the dreams would stop. Still I know a small part of me wants the dreams to continue because if they stop I won't be able to hear Wendy's voice. Or see that girl. With my head filled with thoughts of my dream I fall into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**told you it was short. 'kay have a good evening people! i will try to get chapter three in by tonight but that all depends on my inspiration levels. Read and review please! thats the only thing that will keep me going during the horrible writers block period.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this takes place the day after chapter two. i know i said i would make the next chapter much longer but it turned out out be two long (16 pages ) so I'm splitting it into four parts. enjoy this because i am working hard to get it up.**

* * *

Hook sighs into the large chair in his personal office. He closes his eyes in frustration and rerun the day's events in his mind. Defeated yet again by stupid Pan. He doesn't even have his stupid his lost boys anymore! He had long ago given up on remembering the names of the retched boys as they moved around too quickly for him to take the time to remember their faces. That and he simply did not care. He drops his head to the desk and tries not to scream.

"Smee!" he yells despite my efforts. Smee comes skittering in, almost slamming into my desk. He quickly straightens himself and stands attention.

"Yes, cap'n!" he says looking worried.

"Why did Peter Pan defeat us today?" he asks as calmly as he can manage..

"Maybe because…" Smee trails off probably rethinking his answer.

"Maybe because?" he prods his anger flaring. He slowly lifts his head off the desk.

"Maybe because you couldn't keep up with him, sir!" Smee says this so quickly that it's hard to catch what he saying. However Hook knows exactly what he is saying as he has heard it all before.

"And why couldn't I keep up with him Smee?" he says in a sweet voice. Smee gulps loudly.

"Because of that new leg you've got, cap'n." he say quietly.

"EXACTLY!" he yells pulling my fake leg onto the desk. "I got this stupid thing because of that stupid crocodile, that stupid pan and his stupid Wendy feed me to! Now do I have a hook for an arm but I also have a stick for a leg!"

"It's not really I stick cap'n it's more like a club." Smee said with a smile. He didn't answer him instead he let his gun do the talking. He picked up his pistol and shoot at Smee. There was a loud bang and Hook thought that he had finally killed his incompetent underling but then he heard him clear his throat.

"Um, cap'n?"

"Yes Smee" he replies slowly.

"You missed."Smee whispers.

"I know that, Smee!" Hook shouted completely annoyed." If I can't even shoot a idiot like you, I can't shoot anything! I can't kill anything!" he slams his back down onto the desk with a thump.

"Um cap'n…" Smee says cautiously.

"What Smee?" Hook growls angrily into the desk "whatever your going to say it better be good."

"Maybe it's time you…retire." Smee says slowly. Hook slowly begins to lift his head up until he is seeing eye to eye with Smee.

"What?" he hissed his eyes flaring red. A look of alarm passes Smee's face.

"I'm just saying cap'n you're getting old so you should think about you're going to do when you're to old to fight pan." The words speed of his tongue so fast it took Hook a moment to register them,

"If I don't defeat Pan, who will?" he asks slowly my tone cold.

"Well maybe you can get an apprentice. Someone to take care of pan when youre gone." Hook stares in awe at Smee.

"Smee … you have just proved to me you are not a complete idiot. You still are an idiot but not a complete one."

"Thank you cap'n" Smee said sincerely. That was the first almost compliment he had ever had the pleasure of receiving from cap'n.

"So who shall be my apprentice…" he watches as a look of shook and disappointment crossed Smee's face. "Smithee… you didn't actually think I would let you be my successor?"

"Well I have been working under you for a long time cap'n. Always your right hand man. I just thought that maybe I would be getting a promotion." Smee whispered with disappointment clear on his face.

"Don't think Smee. You're not good at it." He said brushing it off.

"Yes, cap'n" Smee said sadly.

"Okay moving on. Smee did you know of the thirteen months?" he said with a smile creeping on my face.

"Course I do cap'n. Who doesn't? In neverland there are thirteen different months. Felius, Kelone, Peirane, and Faizare are the hot months. Marisquis, Taralyne, Lorelinte, and Poskinly are the cool months. Atemint, Calelyn, Yoric, Syleraye, and Alymyte are the really really hot months. Though Alymite only comes every thirteen years." Smee said looking slightly insulted that cap'n didn't think he knew even this much.

"Very good Smee, but I didn't ask for a mini lesson, did I?" Hook says with a sigh. "Anyway do you know what happens if a child is born in neverland?" he asked as he got up out of his chair

"No…" Smee says with a frown. " I don't think there ever has been a child born in neverland. Not even pan was born in neverland. Other than the Indians that is, and even then there were very few."

"Exactly! However there was one child who was born in neverland. The child of a pirate no less!" Hook grins at the shocked expression on Smee's face.

"Really cap'n? Where's the kid then?" Smee said eagerly.

"Let me tell you a story Smee-"

"Boys! A story!" Smee yelled soon my office was overrun by all the pirates aboard the Jolly Roger all waiting for a story. I tried not to let my anger get the better of me. Biting my tongue, so I wouldn't yell at them to get out of my office. I look down at the many pirates on my floor all sitting looking at me like a bunch of children. Sighing I began my story.

"_Our story begins in England where a young woman named Samantha Parker is crying herself to sleep. Samantha parker is to be married tomorrow, yet she does not love the man she is to marry. All Samantha wants is to love, so she wishes for tomorrow to never come. She wishes that she will never have to marry. She wishes so hard that even neverland hears her. Neverland sees her sad tears and grants her wish. For as we all know Neverland is made of wishes and wishes are made by neverland._

_The next morning Samantha parker wakes up in the busy streets of the pirate port. She is surprised and disoriented and no matter how many times she tries to ask people where she is they all just pass her by. Samantha becomes very scared and begins to cry. She sobs quietly on the ground and the pirates pass her as if she is not even there! Samantha begins to think that there is no hope for her to go back home when a young man stops in front of her._

'_Why are you crying miss?' he asks_

'_I am crying because I do not know where I am.' She says sadly_

'_Why you're in Neverland of course!' the man says with a smile_

'_Neverland?' she asks_

'_Yes neverland! Where you never grow up!'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really!' the ma says with a warm smile. Samantha soon realizes that her wish has come true. If she never grows older she will never have to marry. She smiles to herself and stands up._

'_What is your name kind sir?' she says with a smile_

'_James.' The man say surprised by her sudden mood swing._

'_James, how would you like to go on a adventure?' Samantha says already walking toward a boat._

'_An adventure?' James asks confused. Samantha hops into the boat and it tips dangerously._

'_Yes an adventure! We don't grow up right! So that means we've got forever!' she said excited 'unless we're killed of course. I know I won't be killed by anybody. You I am not so sure'_

'_Of course I won't be killed! Alright let go on an adventure! I was looking for some excitement anyway. ' james hops into the boat as well and they begin to row. Ignoring the angry cries of the boats owner they ride deep into sea._

'_**Toward the sunset and on till dawn! That is what adventurers do!**__' Samantha yelled to the heavens. James chuckled._

'_You are completely bonkers, aren't you?' however Samantha did not answer. She just gave him a big happy grin." _

Hook paused for a moment to catch his breath but was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What was James's last name?"

"Why was he searching for excitement?"

"Was James a pirate?"

"Quiet, quiet!" said Hook frustrated. "We don't know much about jams and his history but we do know he was a pirate. A great one at that! He had been everywhere and was the one who guided Samantha during most of their adventure. He was also a brilliant swordsman. We also know that he was very brave and had a good heart. Well a good a heart as a pirate could have anyway." Hook said with a shrug. "And yes Samantha was beautiful. She had a wonderful smile and the most beautiful blue eyes. She was reckless and completely bonkers but in a good way. Samantha wanted to make sure she could do everything she could never do in England in Neverland and that was quiet a lot. Now, may I continue with the story?" Hook said a bit irritated. The pirates nodded eagerly so he took a deep breath and jumped back into the story.

* * *

**please review so i know that i am not talking to myself. the other chapters will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the next chapter and the continuation of the story. i'm sorry its taking so long but don't worry we'll get back to Alyxe soon 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: i'm sorry i keep forget to put this. the owner of peter pan is really really old and is also not me.**

* * *

"_Samantha and James went on many adventures together and had become quite fond of each other. They had been to every cave, river, nook, forest, and Indian tribe they could find. They had just successfully escaped the clutches of a large group of cannibals and were on the way back to the boat. Samantha had just found out the year from one of the cannibals and was still in shock. They had been together for almost ten years now and to Samantha that was a big deal._

'_Nine and a half years James! That's almost a decade! It's completely brilliant!'_

'_Honestly Sam, it's not that big a deal.' James said staring out at the waters with a bored expression_

'_So being with me for ten years is no big deal?' Samantha said sounding hurt. James sighs recognizing his poor choice of words_

'_I didn't say that.' He said._

'_You practically did! Honestly you can be so insensitive sometimes!'_

'_It's not like I said it on purpose! Besides I didn't even really say anything!'_

'_Yes you did, you insensitive oblivious bloke!' she yelled letting her anger get the better of her. James blinked confused._

'_Excuse me?' he said. He didn't sound angry, or hurt, honestly he just sounded stunned._

'_You heard me! For ten years! For ten stinking years I've been with you and you have never made a move! Do you hate me that much!? Am I that unattractive!?' she yelled letting go of her emotions._

'_wh-what' James asks confused.' You're not unattractive…' he said taking hold of the only thing he understood in this conversation._

'_Oh my god!' Samantha yelled to the heavens. ' it looks like I'm going to have togo slowly for you. I like you.' She said pointing at him to get her point across. ' do you have feelings for me?! Anything at all?!'_

'_f-feelings?!' James stuttered unsure how the conversation had turned so fast._

'_Yes feelings! Hate! Disgust! Joy! Happiness...love?' her voice cracked at the last word and she finally looked James in the eyes. James gulped loudly as he figured she wanted him to answer._

'_I …I …' Samantha's face fell and she began to walk faster so she was ahead of him._

'_Forget it pretend I didn't ask.' She said her pain clear in her voice. Panic bubbled in James's chest as she walked away. He grabbed her hand and swung her around so she was facing him._

'_Give me a second alright! This is all going a bit too fast for me!' he said looking deep into Samantha's eyes. She quickly dropped eye contact to stare at the floor. James took that as a yes. He took a deep breath. 'I really like you.' He said slowly letting the word sink in. 'but you deserve much better than me! I mean have heard of the way wives of pirates are treated. It's horrible! They get no respect and-'_

'_You were thinking of marrying me?' Samantha asked joy filling her voice. James blushed._

'_Yes at one point…but you said how much you hate marriage and how much you didn't want to be married and… I just didn't think it was a good idea.'_

'_But you thought about it right? About proposing and spending the rest of your life with me?' Samantha asked looking up at him._

'_Well…yes' James said his blush deepening. Samantha smiled._

'_Than that's enough for me.' She said happily. James looked at her confused._

'_You don't want to get married?' he asked his shock clear in his voice._

'_Nope!' she said with a smile. James grinned._

'_You are the strangest woman I have ever met.' He said affectionately. Samantha's smile widened._

'_Well, if you love me than it doesn't really matter does it? There isn't a point. Honestly I think that it's just a way for people who don't trust that the person they loves them back to keep them forever bounded to a relationship.' James gave her a blank stare and she laughed. 'Never mind.'_

_They were quite for a moment, just standing in compatible silence when a question began to gnaw at the back of Samantha's mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to just to ask and get it over with._

'_Do you' she hesitated and James looked at her now curios. 'Love me?' she finished looking at him expectantly. James turned bright red. He stared at her for a moment and gulped loudly before nodding._

'_Very much.' He said quietly. Samantha's smiled once again looking him in the eye._

'_I love you, too' she said her tone reflecting her words. They both stared at each other for a moment. James took a step closer to her and she smiled._

'_You can kiss me you know?' she said with a grin. James blushed._

'_I know that!' he said. He leaned forward and kissed Samantha Parker who for the first time could honestly say she was in love."_

Hook looked down in disgust at his blubbering crew.

"That was beautiful cap'n!"

"Samantha finally fell in love! I'm so happy for her!"

"I thought it took so long for James to realize! But really he was thinking of what was best for her! Now that's love!"

"Shut up you blubbering idiots! The story isn't done yet!" Hook growled angrily.

"Oh right!" yelled. "This story was supposed to be about the first child born in Neverland!" Smee gasped staring wide eyed at Hook. "Was it Samantha and James's child cap'n? Was it?"

Rest of the crew looked at the looked at Hook eager for the answer.

"If you all shut up and listened to the rest of the story maybe you'd find out!" hook said angrily. The whole crew fell silent "Good. Now as I was saying…

* * *

**i know it was super cheesy and really fluffy but it had to be done. please read and review cause then i love you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is the secound last chapter before we get to the current! arent we all happy?! i know i am! then again i'm always happy when i finish a stressful part of a story! not that the stories stresful i just tend to stress myself out a lot. i need a beta reader so if there is anyone out there who want to do it feel free. okay let the story begin!**

**discaimer: don't own it. never said i did.**

* * *

"_Samantha and James were in love. Deeply in love and had been for many years now. They had finally traveled to and through all of Neverland so they decided to settle down for a while. They had used the money they had gambled away from a large tribe of very wealthy Indians to build a nice house on the shore of Neverland Island. They had enough money to survive without working so they found no need to venture any farther then their lovely island. no dared to come to Neverland island as it was rumored to have many wild and dangerous animals so it was not often that they were disturbed. When they were disturbed it was by a local group of Indians who continued to warn them to be careful of Neverlands secrets and not to break the wish. They assumed that the Indians were saying some sort of gibberish and paid it no mind._

_You see Samantha had forgotten all about England and her wish she had forgotten anything beyond the day she woke up in pirate port._

_Finally one day they decided that they would indeed like children though it was unheard of in Neverland. They loved each other so much that they wanted to share that love with something else. Once again their wish was granted and they had a pair of beautiful twin boys. They named them Caleb and Calent after the month they were born in. by the time they were three it was clear that the boys would be great adventurers one day. They would get themselves into all sorts of trouble with the Indians, mermaids, fairies anything they could find really and somehow always managed to land on their feet unharmed and unbothered._

_When the boys turned four James and Samantha had decided they wanted to have another. Maybe a girl this time. Though they didn't have a girl they couldn't have loved their little boy anymore than if they did. They named him Tarance because he was born in Taralyn. He proved to be quite the healer to. He was kind hearted and very gentle and by the time he turned two he was well loved by every animal on the island. The Indian healers had become quite fond of him to. They had already come to their home to ask if they could train Tarance to become a doctor. James and Sam knew he would do the job brilliantly but said they had to think about it and see what Tarance wanted as well. They didn't want to make any decisions for their son that he didn't agree with. _

_They decided to once again try for a baby girl and got their wish and so much more. The very minute that their baby girl was born they knew she was going to do something __**special**__. They almost named her just that. Special. However they decided against it when the Indians came to tell them that their daughter was born on the thirteenth second, of the thirteenth minute, of the thirteenth hour, of the thirteenth day, of Alymyte the thirteenth month. They decided that special didn't cover it though they did make it her middle name. They decided they needed a special name for such a special girl. _

_One night after they had put the kids to bed and were in bed themselves they were thinking of a name for their special daughter. Suddenly Samantha surprised James by saying the one thing he thought she would never say._

'_Let's get married.' She said so softly that if James wasn't paying a ridiculous amount of attention to her he surely would have missed. _

'_What?' James asked confused. Surely he was mistaken, surely he had heard wrong. The woman who had been so strongly against marriage wanting to get married? Impossible._

'_Let's get married.' She said again in that same soft tone._

'_I love you.' James said quickly._

'_What?' Samantha asked now confused as well._

'_I love you.' James said again his expression serious._

'_I know that honey, but why are you telling me this so suddenly?' she asked her confusion clear in her voice. James blushed slightly._

'_Well…you said that people who get married do it because they doubt their partners love for them so…'_

'_You remember that?' Samantha said looking over lovingly at her boyfriend._

'_Of course I do! That was the day I told you I loved you. Or rather the day you told me you loved me.' He said with a smile. Before he could say more Samantha reached across the bed puling him toward her. She kissed him softly and though surprised at first he kissed her back. It was a sweet kiss but had so much emotion in it that it surprised James. He pulled away so he could look her in the eyes._

'_What's wrong?' he asked. Samantha took a deep breath._

'_I finally understand why people get married.' She said quietly. James looked at her expectantly. 'So they'll have something when the one they love leaves. So that when they have to say goodbye they know that they are connected eternally by __**something**__' she said as she began to cry. James stared at her for a moment and then a look of defeat came over his face._

'_I don't understand.' He said sounding angry at himself. Samantha smiled at him._

'_That's okay sweetie' she said wiping away her tears._

'_But I will do this,' James said lying back down on his side of the bed. 'We'll get married tomorrow.' Though Samantha knew that she shouldn't she couldn't help but ask._

'_Why?' she asked genuinely confused. James turned his head so that he was once again looking into his eyes. 'Why are you just agreeing with it? Aren't you going to call me hypocrite? Or ask my why I want to get married again?'_

'_No' James said as if it was obvious._

'_Why?' Samantha asked again._

'_Because it's important to you,' James said turning his head to look at the ceiling. 'and what's important to you is important to me.'_

_Samantha couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of one of the million reasons she loved him so much._

'_I love you.' She said quietly._

'_I know.' James said with a grin. 'Now go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow.'_

_Samantha nodded and soon fell asleep her head filled with thoughts of the coming marriage to the most wonderful man"_

Hook paused looking around at his mesmerized crew.

"What is it cap'n?" Smee said with an eager expression

"Nothing it's just that…you idiots would normally interrupt me by now…." Hook said slowly.

"Oh no cap'n we're much to excited!"

"Sam and James are getting married!"

"It's wonderful!"

"It's amazing!"

"Please continue with the story cap'n!"

"Okay" Hook said slowly. This was a bit too weird. He never knew that his crew was such suckers for a good story. If he did he would have told them a lot more just so they would shut up. Hook took a slow and deep breath and let the story roll of his tongue

* * *

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

finally the last chapter in hooks story! when i reread this i really wonder if my story should have angyst as on of its genres. oh well i'm too happy to think about that now. enjoy my hard work.

Disclaimer: i do not own peter pan! why do you keep asking?!

* * *

"_Samantha woke early in the morning to make preparations. She needed decorations, a dress, flowers, everything! James who had never seen this side of her found it hard to keep up with all the running around they were doing. It took eight hours for everything to be ready and another four for it all to be ready to Samantha's liking. When they finally where ready to get married the sun was setting and the day was beginning to cool. They were going to be married under the all knowing eye of twilight and Samantha couldn't be happier._

'_The gods are in our favor!' she said with a smile. James was happy she was happy and was happy that he would finally be able to call her his wife._

_Instead of the traditional wedding they decided to get married doing their own vows under the Indians instead of a priest._

_Samantha was wearing a wonderful dress that they gambled away from some pirates. It was red with pearls sewed around the waist and at the bottom. It was sleeveless and was made of a strange material that the pirates said they got from the heart of the sea. She had a tiara that they had stole from a whole other set of pirates who also said they got it from the heart of the sea. The freaky thing was the two different objects matched each other perfectly. The tiara was made of white pearls but had a single red pearl at the very top. It looked positively breathtaking on her. James couldn't help but think he had never seen her look more beautiful._

_Though James only had a plain black tuxedo on he made it look better than most men could even dream of. He's dark black hair was slicked back away from his bright blue eyes making him look incredibly handsome._

_Samantha took a deep breath and smiled at her soon to be husband._

'_Ready?' she asked her nervousness showing in her voice_

'_Ready as I'll ever be' James said with a grin that melted her worries. She smiled back and turned to the tribe mother of the Indians._

'_We're ready!'_

'_Alright! Lets start with the vows.' said the tribe mother who was fluent in English and many other languages. (Including the language of the dead, which James didn't enjoy talking about because made him uncomfortable. For some reason that he could not understand Samantha found this amusing. She said it was 'adorable') _

'_Alright, um I James take you Samantha as my wife because…I love you. And if this is what it takes for us to be together forever than I will do it in a heart beat. Besides it makes you happy. When you're happy I'm happy.' He then looks at Samantha 'I love you' he says quietly lightly brushing a strand of hair away from her face. His hand lingers on her cheek. She smiles affectionately at him._

'_I love you too' she whispers as she reaches up to caress the hand on her cheek. She takes a deep slow breath and begins her vows. James tries focus less on the slight headache forming in the back of his head and more on his soon to be wife. He wants to commit this moment to memory but is finding it harder and harder to remember anything. Still he listens as his wife recites her vows._

'_I Samantha take you James as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as I shall live-'before Samantha was able to finish her vows the sky rumbles angrily._

_James and Sam looked up and were surprised to see the sky of neverland an angry shade of black. The clouds churned in angry patterns and lightning streaked the sky. The strangest thing was no thunder came before the lightning. The lightning came without warning practically on its own accord. James was about to point this out to Sam but stopped short._

_Samantha was glowing. Samantha had always been a beautiful woman and James always though she glowed when she smiled. However he hadn't meant it like this. As James looked over at the woman he loved so much she was quite literally glowing. He was going to get the village mother to come look at his wife to make sure she wasn't sick but a sharp pain in his skull stopped him. His hands reached to his head instinctively as the pain continued._

_The light covered her like a second skin and was so thin that it could easily be looked over if it wasn't so bright. It made Samantha look as if she was shinning from the inside out. Samantha looked at it curiously. She studied her hand and the light covering it. _

_She watched in horror as her hands slowly began to disappear before her very eyes. Little sparkles of light flew away from her hand as she disappeared. She looked to James in panic only to see that he looked to be in great pain. She clutched his head gasping in pain. Samantha rushed over to here love momentarily forgetting her own distress. She reached out to him only to see that most of her arm had disappeared. Regardless she looked down to see if James was alright._

'_James honey, are you okay?' she said softly. James looked up to the voice and looked at Sam confused. Sam continued to speak unaware of her almost husbands bewilderment._

'_What's happening? I have never seen something like this in all my years living in neverland! What do you-?_

'_Who are you?' James asked. Samantha looked down into James confused eyes startled._

'_What do you mean James? This no time for jokes! Look at me!' Samantha now had no arms and was losing her ankles pretty quickly too._

'_Do I know you?' James asked and this time Sam began to worry. Before she could say anything she heard a cry from the hut the children were in. she ran over to the hut giving James a glance over her shoulder. He still looked utterly confused and didn't seem to have any reaction to the children's cries at all. He looked around the Indian village looking more than a bit lost. She turned away from him fear bubbling in her chest. She hastily opened the clothe entrance from the hut and gasped. There, her children were disappearing just as she was. The cry had come from Tarance who now stared in horror at where just moments ago his knees where. The twins tried to play it brave by not screaming but their expressions gave away their fear. her baby girl was fast asleep completely unaware of her slowly disappearing body._

_Samantha put her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her fear. The only thing that was left of the twins was there heads and they looked more frightened then she ever had or wanted to see them. With wide eyes they looked overt to their mother._

'_Mommy…' Sam didn't know which one of them said it as they had both disappeared completely right before her eyes. No sound came from Sam's mouth and her body went rigid. Her blood ran cold as a crying Tarance disappeared to. Samantha's head turned to her daughter and she reached for her but was too late. All that was left of her children was the glowing particles in the air._

_Samantha looked down at her own body and saw that only her torso and head were left. She turned to James who stared at her in horror at what was happening but not in fear that he was losing her. He did however look incredibly scared. Samantha wanted to tell him one more thing before she disappeared. She wanted to tell him she loved him but disappeared completely before she had the chance. All that was left of Samantha was a pile of sparkling dust._

_However Samantha didn't feel as though she was dead. She felt as though she was merely sleeping. She even had a dream. A dream of neverland. A dream of where she came from and where she'd been. England it was. It was a wonderful dream. Completely wonderful. Well almost wonderful. Now here she was at the end of her wonderful dream in the dark. She couldn't see her hand or her feet. She couldn't see neverland or James. Absolutely nothing. Samantha was beginning to wonder if she really was dead when a loud booming voice entered her dream._

'_**You Samantha Parker are a Wish maker'**__ the voice said._

'_Excuse me?' said Samantha confused._

'_**A wisher. You entered neverland on a wish.**__' Said the voice angrily._

'_Yes… I guess I did' Samantha said slowly._

'_**You have broken you're wish'**__ the voice boomed._

'_Broken…my wish?' Samantha asked. 'What does that mean?'_

'_**You came to neverland on the wish to never get married. Now that you wish to be married you can no longer say in neverland on the wish that brought you there'**_

'_So…I'm being kicked out of neverland because I want to get married?' Samantha asked._

'_**Those who have broken their wish get Removed. Along with anything they had, made, or did in neverland' **_

'_Removed…' Samantha repeated. 'Is that what happened when I disappeared?'_

'_**All things to do with those removed from Neverland are erased.'**_

'_Erased…wait where are my kids?! Where is James?' Samantha asked now panicked._

'_**You're children are back where they should be. In England. As for their father he was not removed for he is a native of neverland as has not broken his wish. I have just erased you, the Wish Breaker, from his mind, memory, and life. I have also done this to the natives. Now no one knows and never will know that you have ever existed in neverland.'**_

'_You did what?!' despite her anger Samantha felt hot tears escape her eyes. 'You did what to my James?!' Samantha slowly sunk to her knees. She hated crying. She absolutely despised it but she couldn't control her sobs._

'_**You should not worry Samantha Parker. Those who are removed soon forget that of neverland and its recipients.'**_

'_What?' Samantha asked quietly not believing her ears._

'_**You and your children should soon forget even being in neverland. Your children will forget much sooner than you will but gradually you won't even remember you ever made a wish'**_

_This only made Samantha cry harder. Not only was her beloved going to forget about her nut she was going to slowly forget him as well. She couldn't think of anything crueler than what was happening now. In that one moment Samantha was sure she cried more tears than she ever had in her life. Samantha didn't notice as she slowly awoke from her dream for she was still sobbing. She only noticed she was back in England when Tarrance lightly taped her shoulder. He was holding the baby and looked down at her concerned. She looked into the bright blue eyes of her son and it took all her strength not to break into a whole new round of tears. All her children looked so much like their father. With dark brown hair and shining blue eyes they were a living memory. _

_She bit down on the urge to scream and grabbed her son's hand and began walking through the large forest they had arrived in._

'_Mommy, where are we going?' Calent asked quietly._

'_Places, honey.' She said quickly as they walked through a dark forest._

'_Is daddy coming?' asked a curious Caleb. Samantha bit down hard on her lip to keep her tears at bay._

'_no.' she said speeding up a bit. Calent stumbled behind her trying to keep up. The forest they were in had light coming through the trees and it took Sam a moment to adjust to the new light after the darkness of her dream. She stumbled a bit herself but didn't stop. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she'd know when she found it._

_Suddenly the forest broke into a clearing. In the clearing stood a large cabin. The cabin was big and looked extremely cozy. Sam had found what she was looking for._

_She walked up to the door and knocked. She could hear as the knock echoed through the home. She waited. Then waited some more. Still no one answered the door. Samantha looked around the clearing to see if the owner of the house was nearby. There was no sign that anyone even lived here. There were no gardens or toys about. There were no sign that anyone was coming back either. Cautiously Samantha opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. In the house were all the things that used to be in her house in Neverland. Right down to the rug that said WELCOME in bold. Sam swallowed her surprise remembering that anything was possible in Neverland. She shoed her kids into there new home and shut the door behind them. After looking around the house Samantha discovered that the gold she and James had gathered had also been brought to the house. Just the thought of James brought her into a new round of sobs which she let lose freely now that her kids were asleep. After she had finally finished crying she decided that she couldn't live this way. After wiping her tears Samantha went down stairs. She was half way out the door when she remembered something. She bounded back up the steps to the baby's room and looked down affectionately at her daughter. She would name her Alyxe. Short for Alyrite Lexe but she didn't expect anyone to remember that. She kissed her daughter lightly on her forehead tears streaming down her cheeks._

'_Goodnight Alyrite.' She said quietly. She did the same thing with the rest of her children the left the house. She loved her children more than all but one thing. James and she would rather die than live without him or forget him. Samantha stopped at a cliff. Tears streaming down her cheeks Samantha sang a soft song._

'_**Toward the sunset and on till dawn! That is what adventure's do! Yo ho yo ho! Alas my friend, for death shall take you too.'**_

_With that Samantha Parker died. The people in England called it suicide the people in neverland called it death."_

All of his crew was crying and Hook rolled his eyes. He never knew gathered a crew of girls.

"Th-that's so sad cap'n!"

"Why would you tell us that?!"

"Samantha died! Why did Samantha have to die?!"

"What happened to the children?!"

"Please tell me the story's not over cap'n"

Hook sighed angrily. "Sadly the story is over no ever knew what happened to the children. Though we do know that they survived and that they never came back to neverland." this revoked a new set of tears from his worthless crew. "However…" his crew slowly started to quit down their curiosity getting the better of them. "However we do know that the children were much different then regular children."

"different,cap'n?" Smee said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, you see since they were born in neverland where people never grow up they grew up much _much_ slower than most."

How much slower cap'n?"

Hook frowned and scratched his beard which had become much shorter after the crocodile incident. Hook shrugged. "I'm just guessing here but they should be about six hundred years old…"

"Six hundred years old!" yelled in shock.

"I'm just estimating. They could be much older by now. Anyway they could do many incredible things!" Hook said shrugging once again.

"What kind of things cap'n?"Smee said excitedly. Hook looked down angrily at Smee his patience thinning.

"I DON'T _KNOW_ SMEE! I HAVE NEVER _MET_ THEM!" he yelled angrily his eyes flashing red.

"Sorry, cap'n! Sorry!" Smee said backing up a bit. Hook took a few deep breathes and went back to the story. He turned to the still terrified Smee.

"Smee what is the most magical and powerful month in neverland?" hook asked his tone menacingly calm.

"Alymite, sir." Smee said cautiously.

"Yes Alymite. Now young Alyrite Lexe was born on the thirteenth day, of the thirteenth month. Not only that but she was born on the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day and the thirteenth minute of the thirteenth hour. What do you think that does, black jack?" hook said calmly. Black jack was new to the crew so was always nervous and always stuttering around Hook.

"Um, um, i-i-i-it means that…she has bad luck?" Black Jack asked hopefully. Hook's expression went blank as he slowly picked up his gun. He shot and this time he didn't miss. Black Jack lay dead on the floor.

"I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer." Hook said his voice still calm. "The right answer is that it made her extremely powerful. More powerful than any of her brothers and that's pretty darn powerful."

"So what are we going to do cap'n? Why did you tell us this story" Mr. Smee said his voice shaking. Hook opened his desk draw and pulled out a cigar. He lit it and took a few puffs. The crew waited silently for his answer.

"The point of that story Smee is that Alyrite, the child of Neverland, shall be my new apprentice. Whether she likes it or not."

* * *

Ta-Da! alright so i thought i made hook a bit too nice, telling his crew a story and all so i added the last part to make hook...well more like hook! anyway here is some pronounciation stuff if people are wondering.

Tarance: TER-RANCE like the name Terrance.

Calent: KAL-LINT i put it with a k because i think it'll sound better if people say it that way.

Alyrite: AL-LEIR-RIGHT al like the name Al not like all 'kay?

anymore pronunciation problems write it up in your reviews i'll answer it next chapter. review please! i'm going to take a long nine hour nap 'kay?


End file.
